That's An Order!
by AnimeFanFicXD
Summary: Sebastian went to check on Ciel in the middle of the night. Some confessions come out, and some orders are ordered! [Warning, this Fan Fiction contains a yaoi lemon: intimacy between two males, if you find this disturbing, or do not like, then please refrain from reading.]
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian walked into his lord Ciel's room. He walked over to Ciel's bed and put the candle he was holding closer to his young master. He could tell that Ciel was restless, probably having a bad dream. They happened more and more often. The nightmares where about his parents before they died. Sebastian sighed as he blew out the candle and sat it down next to the bed. He removed his coat, then his tie, then he took off his white polo shirt. His bare chest was now showing. He climbed into the bed next to his master and held him close to his chest. Ciel, invoulunterily, snuggled into his butler's warm chest. Even though he acted differently, he was still a child. Ciel mumbled something that Sebastian couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I love you." Sebastian. He knew that his master was sleeping and it wasn't really meant towards Sebastian, but he still loved his master. Even though, his love wasn't returned.

"I love you too, my lord."

"You really love me Sebastian?" Sebastian widened his eyes in shock. His master was awake the whole time. Wait, does that mean that the 'I love you' was meant for him. If Sebastian had a heart, we was sure it would have stopped by now. Sebastian nuzzled Ciel's soft hair with his nose.

"Yes, my lord."

"I don't believe you, prove it."

"Do you really want me too?" Ciel moved to look up at Sebastian and met his eyes.

"Prove to me that you love me Sebastian! That's an order!" Sebastian couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian climbed on top of his young master. He leaned down and kissed Ciel on the lips. Ciel eagerly kissed him back. Sebastian was a bit surprised, but was glad to pick up the pace. He carefully unbottoned Ciel's night shirt, while still kissing, and ran his hand up Ciel's chest. Ciel shivered at the feeling of Sebastian's cold hand on his now bare chest. Sebastian ran his toungue across Ciel's bottom lip, and Ciel granted access to him as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian slowly gribbed the rim of Ciel's boxers. With a small nod of approval from Ciel, Sebastian took them off. Ciel shivered as the cool air hit his, now hardening, member. Sebastian removed his gloves and gripped Ciel's member and began to pump him. He took a break from kissing Ciel and sat up, but kept his hold on him.

"My lord, how far do you want to go?"

"I told you I wanted you to prove that you loved me. My order won't be fulfilled until you claim me as yours." Sebastian nodded and began to remove his pants and boxers with his free hand. Once they were off he sliped three fingers into his mouth for a minute then pulled them out. He gently lifted Ciel's back.

"I am sorry my lord, but this may hurt a bit." Ciel nodded as Sebastian stuck one of his fingers into Ciel's backside. It didnt' start to bother Ciel until Sebastian had put in his second finger and started scissoring. He then inserted his third and final finger.

"Sebastian that hurts!"

"It will only last a minute." Sebastian was trying to keep as calm as he could, but he was filled with desire. He finally couldn't take it anymore and removed all of his fingers. He positioned himself at Ciel's entrance and shoved half of himself inside. Ciel screamed in pain.

"I am sorry my lord." Sebastian went the rest of the way and was now fully inside of his young lord. He let Ciel adjust to him being inside. With a nod of approval from Ciel he began to move. It wasn't long before he heard the screams of pleasure from Ciel, that he knew he had found the spot for his young lord. He adjusted a bit so that he could hit the spot with each thrust. After a few thrusts from Sebastian, Ciel had released all over their bare chests. With the feeling of Ciel tightning around him, Sebastian released inside of Ciel, claiming him as his. Sebastian pulled out and put his clothes back on. Ciel had fallen asleep a few minutes later as Sebastian was cleaning him. When he was finished he walked over to the door.

"I love you, my lord."


	2. Epilouge

Ciel jumped up in his bed. 'That was a weird dream'

"Sebastian! I'm awake!" Sebastian walked into his room smiling.

"You're up rather early this morning, my young Lord. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Sebastian asked.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian looked at him shocked.

"Don't you remember, don't tell me you forgot." Ciel eyes widened.

"You mean, that wasn't a dream?"

"It wasn't, my lord." Ciel turned a beet red and turned away from Sebastian. Sebastian just smiled as he grabbed Ciel's attire for the day.

"No need to be so shy, my lord." Ciel swung his legs over the side of his bed as Sebastian began to remove his night shirt. Sebastian ran his hand up Ciel's bare chest, gaining a hiss from his master.

"Ah, you did enjoy it." Sebastian teased.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." Sebastian stood up slightly to reach Ciel's lips. They stopped only for breath. Sebastian smiled.

"I didn't know you were so forward, my young Lord." Ciel turned away again. Sebastian hummed to himself as he finished dressing Ciel. Ciel stood from his bed as he walked down the hallway, followed by Sebastian. He blushed as he realized how close they were.

"Do you have to stand so close to me?"

"Naturally."


End file.
